


Melody

by genovianprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ficlet, Lotor Is Good Actually, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 08:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17260562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genovianprince/pseuds/genovianprince
Summary: The first time he heard the now-ancient melody, he nearly cried.





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt from tumblr, posted to my RP blog on tumblr (trappedemperor)

The first time he heard the now-ancient melody, he nearly cried. It was just a lullaby, but it was a song of Altea, preserved in their technology that had survived on other planets after the destruction of Altea. Rumors had it that the specific recording was of Alfor of Melenor’s voices. Though Lotor didn’t truly believe it, he liked to think it was. To think the king and queen of old were singing him to sleep when he desperately needed it.

Certainly they would have been a better pair of parents than his own.

In saving as many Alteans as he could, the melody was repeated in different voices, different harmonies. Of course, many other songs of Altea were repeated and passed through the generations, new songs cropped up on the colony all the time, but that lullaby would always hold a special place in his heart as the first piece of Old Altea he had stumbled upon. The first piece that had made him feel wonder and joy, rather than just pain and misery.

He’d never forgive his parents for bringing about the downfall of of a wondrous people with such beautiful music. The Galra used to have music, plenty of it, but their culture crumbled as the Galra scattered across the universe, domineering and bloodlust being what was left.

Still, he had his little piece. His personal piece of the world he wished he’d been able to be on. He doubted there would be much that would make him happier.


End file.
